


If you don't know where you are going, any road can take you there

by Thekillerduckie



Series: Assassination Classroom drabbles [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Squad, They are my life, True friendships, but thats stated in the show, crappy mother, how hazama met the squad, making these into a drabble series, muramatsu is the butt of all jokes, oneshots, terasaka squad, the squad go dirt biking, this is before itona came along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekillerduckie/pseuds/Thekillerduckie
Summary: Hazama has always had difficulty in celebrating her birthday, especially with her "everything has to be how i want it" mother. She's finally had enough and runs away, only to meet the people who would become friends for life.This was going to be a drabble fic but it's been changed to a series!It says Hazama ran away from home and thats how she met the squad, also she has a crappy mother too, This is just how i pictured it happening!





	If you don't know where you are going, any road can take you there

"Kirara!" A woman's shrill voice echoed throughout the house waking up the young girl.

As she opened her eyes, Hazama groaned at the light seeping into her room, the light pink walls only amplifying the brightness. The pastel curtains were already open and as she woke up more, she could see the dress her mother picked out for her hanging from the curtain rail. The white dimante dress sparkled in the light, making her groan again. She only saw that dress twice a year; at Christmas and her birthday, and unfortunately for her, it was the latter.

Another yell echoed through the large house, making Hazama jump out of bed. She sighed sadly, as this year her birthday fell on the weekend, so she couldn't go to school to escape the hell that was her mother. She often found the concept humorous, going to school to escape home, even if she was in the lowest, most hated, and most ridiculed class.  
"I'm coming." She called back before glancing at the dress. Deciding against it, she went to brush her teeth before venturing downstairs.

The table was covered in gifts wrapped in pink paper with space for two people to sit still. In front of one of the spaces was a gorgeous breakfast, decorated with fruit and the likes. At the other space was a tall, slender woman with long black hair with a gentle, thin lipped smile on her pale face.  
Though upon seeing her daughter, the woman's rare smile instantly dropped.  
"Kirara, where is your dress? Did you not see it?"

Not surprised by the gifts, Hazama casually sat at her place and began eating the breakfast.  
"I didn't want to get it dirty whilst I opened gifts and ate food."

"You know that's not the rule, Kirara." The woman's face hardened, "You wear what is prepared, I only want to make you beautiful for your birthday."  
Kirara ignored her comment and kept stuffing her face with the, as much as she hated to admit it, delicious food. She was soon cut off with a fork slamming onto the table. The mother now towering over her daughter menacingly. 

"You're not even saying Thankyou for the food I prepared, Kirara?"

The girl's grip tightened on her own fork as she glared down at the food. She was fourteen now, and though she still was too young to move out, a sudden rage bubbled in her.  
"Stop calling me by my first name, mother."

Earning a shocked glare, she continued.  
"I am not some sparkly bitch that you want me to be, and I won't stand for it anymore!"

There was a brief moment of tension between the two of them. Hazama's famous death glare was almost always beaten by her mother's wicked evil queen stare. She narrowed her eyes further, trying to assert her dominance, but was cut off with a sudden grip on her wrist. Letting out a yelp as her mother lifted her from the chair, she tried to pull away, but to no avail, the grip stayed firm. 

Then the string of screaming came.

Words slapped the poor girl over and over again. With each hit, Hazama struggled out of the grip, only feeling more of an urge to get away after every word.

After what seemed like forever, the woman finally let go, but only to cause more destruction.  
As soon as she was free, Hazama ran to the other end of the room, only to turn and see her mother destroying all of her presents, working her way into hysterics.

Whilst she was distracted, Hazama grabbed her phone and slipped her shoes on, before she ran out of the front door, not turning back once.

[][][][][][][]

"Dude, that was awesome!" Muramatsu yelled as Yoshida skidded to a stop in front of him and Terasaka. 

Yoshida grinned as he started wiping his bike down from the dusty dirt track. It wasn't unusual for the Terasaka gang to go dirtbiking in the woods in the evening; Yoshida sneaking a dirt bike out from the garage before meeting up with Terasaka and Muramatsu to do laps in the forest track. If anything, that was the only thing they did.

It began to get darker and the unanimous decision was made to head back, both before it got cold and before Yoshida's father noticed the bike was gone without permission. 

"Did you see the drift I did?" Muramatsu kept poking his head around to look at the other two, "Well, did you?"

The two remained silent with smirks on their faces, pretending to ignore the blonde chef as he kept trying to get their attention.

"Come on guys. I know you're ignoring me for...some reason, dudes, talk to m-AH!" He yelped and jumped back when Yoshida dropped the bike on his foot.

The two broke into a sudden laughter, practically howling as Muramatsu hopped around holding his foot. Terasaka stumbled back as he laughed, falling over a log, which only made them all laugh harder. Yoshida tried to reach his hand down to Terasaka to help him up, but was suddenly shoved down with him by a jokingly annoyed Muramatsu. They kept wheezing as the blonde turned, declaring he would steal the bike as revenge.

"You guys are the worst." He walked over to the bike, earning another laugh, "I'm going to take this bike and..." 

"And what? Ride it home and fall off another seven times?" Terasaka called over, making Yoshida wheeze harder.

With no reply, Terasaka sat up, only to see Muramatsu staring off into the trees. Once he could breathe, Yoshida sat up to see the same thing. 

"Has he seen a ghost?" Yoshida raised an eyebrow as he stood up, reaching for the hand of Terasaka again. "Takuya, have you seen a ghost?"

There was a shake of his head, "I think it's Hazama? The girl who sits by us?" 

Sharing a glance, the other two walked over to look. A few trees down, a slender girl was resting up against one, laying out casually as if she was asleep. Her dark short hair trailed across her pale face, confirming the suspicion of who it was.

"What's she doing out here?" Terasaka ventured towards her with Muramatsu in tow as Yoshida gathered his bike.

"Sleeping?" 

"Well, duh."

They reached her and Terasaka gently shook her shoulder to wake her, recoiling back at how cold she was. As she woke up, a look of disgust crossed her face.

"I see the trolls of the forest have found me." She rubbed her eyes and shivered slightly as she sat up.

Terasaka crossed his arms, "Sleeping in a forest is going to attract some unwanted attention, what are you doing here?"

"I had an arguement with my mother and ran out, I must've taken a break and fell asleep." She wrapped her arms around her knees, "She was being a bitch, trying to make me some stupid sparkly thing that I'm most definitely not."

"Is that why she called you Kirara? Sparkly and glittery...yep I get it sorry, sorry." Muramatsu trailed off from Hazama's death glare boring into his soul.

"I don't particularly want to go home... she'll chew me out for running, then probably tell me I won't get my presents, even though she's destroyed half of them..." Hazama sighed.

"Presents? Is it your birthday?" Terasaka tilted his head, but got a nod from the girl in front of him. After a moment, he took his hoodie off and held it out to her.

"What's this?" She stared at it.

"A temporary birthday present, you're shivering." He put it on her shoulders before standing up and holding out his hand. 

The others got the idea and smiled, "Yeah Hazama, crash with us tonight." 

Hazama looked up at them, as they continued. 

"Yeah, we can have a movie marathon and get one of those tray cakes and lots of popcorn!" Muramatsu grinned, "Do anything you want."

The girl looked at him then back at Terasaka's hand, before smiling and taking it to lift herself up. She wrapped the hoodie further around herself, already feeling more comfort with not only that but the new friends around her.  
Jokes and laughter followed them on the way back, Hazama already having a smile on her face from where being in this squad would take her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can request things to me here or on my blog: handy-dandy-headcanons  
> Made this into a drabble series now!  
> Also check out my other fic: Let the games begin.  
> ^^Assassination classrrom Hunger games cross over!


End file.
